Bonding
by Mrs.PercyJackson3
Summary: Poseidon is forced to live like a mortal for a few days and his fellow gods thought it a good idea for him to stay with Percy. Sweet bonding ensues.
1. Prologue

**A/N This is my first fanfic. I got the idea from a friend. It probably won't be to long, three or four chapters. I sadly do not know Percy Jackson. Please enjoy!**

Prologue:

Sitting tall and stiff in my throne I gazed unwavering at my brother, tight lipped and waiting for him to speak. Standing at my side was Amphitrite, looking bored and tired. Behind her Triton stood, looking annoyed. As was I. Zeus was staring absently at the wall, thinking. I clenched and unclenched my fists, agitated. Since it was destroyed Amphitrite, Triton, and I had been working diligently on our palace, trying to get it back up to its former glory. Hephaestus had come down to help them, refusing to be left out of such a massive building project. Since he started helping the building had gone a thousand times faster. Then Oceanus had reappeared. I got furious just at the thought. The nerve of that titan. I was not around, nor was Hephaestus, when he attacked. My Cyclopes did the best they could, but much was still destroyed. Again. Where he ran off to when I arrived, I didn't know. And it bugged me. But not as much as the meeting Zeus had called. Zeus was afraid of another war I knew. I was furious that he intervened with my problems. And now here he was decided what to do about Oceanus.

Amphitrite's eye traveled over to Hestia, standing alone in a corner of the room. She looked at me and then walked over to Hestia, hugging the goddess and striking up a conversation. Triton watched his mother go, hesitated, then walked over to Hephaestus, who gladly greeted him and starting talking at once. I gritted my teeth, they seemed so unconcerned sometimes. I didn't take my eyes off Zeus. Finally he rose from his throne and I stiffed. But he walked over to Amphitrite and Hestia, not looking at me. He said something and Hestia smiled and nodded. Amphitrite said something and Hestia replied. A flicker of a smile was visible on Zeus's face and both goddesses laughed. I frowned. Then he walked over to Hephaestus and Triton, said a few words to them. I frowned deeper, wondering what he was up to. Finally he walked back to his throne and called everyone together.

I watched him, but he still did not look at me. "Oceanus is desperate," he started off and I huffed. "And unpredictable at the moment. It would be in the best interest not to distress him any farther, for fear of war." I clenched my teeth, my army could take Oceanus. "So while we try and find Oceanus, Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Triton need to keep themselves scarce. Not using their powers." He added forcefully. My mouth fell open in anger as he continued, "Amphitrite has agreed to stay with Hestia at the camp. Hephaestus has invited Triton down to his forges," he continued, finally looking at me. There was a gleam in his eye I didn't like. My eyes narrowed.

"And me?" I asked coldly.

Zeus smiled at me, no warmth in his smile. "Correct me if I'm wrong Poseidon, but doesn't Perseus live here in New York?"

Percy? I thought confused at the change of subject. "Yes." I snapped. "Why?" Everyone turned to me, giving me a funny look, like I wasn't getting something.

Zeus rolled his eyes, "Honestly Poseidon."

"What?" I demanded angrily, and then it dawned on me. "Wait – stay with Percy? Me stay with - ?" I stammered in shock. Zeus nodded, looking away from me.

"Glad you understand. Yes, you'll stay with Perseus. And, according to Hestia," he nodded at her, "his mother is not around. So it's the perfect option. Unless," he said as I started to interrupt, "the great Poseidon can't play mortal for a few days." "

I can manage just fine!" I snapped.

He smiled wryly, "Good. So that's settled. We're done here now." He said, standing up and walking off, leaving me sitting blankly on my throne.

**Edit: a/n Greek names are always spelled weird and there are a few spellings for Oceanus, but 'us' is the most common. Thank you to Cmoparw 4406 and Name Repair who pointed out the odd spelling, and sorry for taking so long to finally getting around to changing it. **


	2. Chapter One

**A/N Still don't own Percy Jackson. Please enjoy!**

Chapter One

"So you'll have a little Percy-Paul bonding time huh?" Annabeth asked turning and smiling at me. "Yeah," I said casually, not sure how I felt about it. Mom finally got her book to a publisher and was now off with her publisher polishing it up. And now with Annabeth leaving for a cruise with her family, it would just be me and Paul alone for a week.

"There's the airport," Annabeth said looking out at it. "Yep," I said, watching as a plane took off. I could see Annabeth's dad standing next to his car, checking to make sure they had everything.

Annabeth smiled at me, "It'll be fine. You and Paul get along great. I'm sure you'll have fun." I frowned, "When did I say I was worried?" She just smiled at me and shook her head, "Oh, Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth!" We both turned to see Annabeth's dad beckoning for her to hurry. I sighed but then smiled at her, "Have fun." She smiled back, "Try and stay out of trouble will you Seaweed Brain?" She gently punched my shoulder before leaning forward and kissing me. Then she ran off to her dad's side, looking once more back at me. I smiled and waved as she disappeared from my sight.

I stood around until her plane took off, watching it disappear into the pale sky. I sighed, I better be getting home. Paul was a bit of a worrywart. I turned away and quickly walked home.

I unlocked the door to our apartment and walk in. "Paul I'm back," I called kicking off my shoes.

"Percy!" I heard him call from the kitchen, delighted. He came around the corner and smiled at me, rather sheepishly. "Um…" he started, look hesitantly the kitchen. I bit back a smile. Paul was a pretty cool guy, but he was book smart and… well, not real good at anything else. Like cooking for example.

I bite back a smile. "I'm hungry, spaghetti okay?" I asked, heading towards the kitchen. He smiled, looking relieved "Sure, sounds great." I filled a pan full of water and set it on the stove. I did homework while waiting for the water to boil. I called out to Paul when it was finally ready. It was slightly awkward, the two of us. We talked slightly, about random little things. When we were done eating I picked up the dishes and started to wash them. Paul stood awkwardly at the table, like he wanted to say something. I turned to him to ask him about it, when the doorbell rang. Weird the doorman hadn't call up.

"I'll get it," Paul said quickly turning around and walking to the door.

"Okay," I said, turning back to the dishes. I heard Paul fiddling with the lock.

"J-just a second," he stammered to the person on the other side of the door. "Percy!" He called, flustered. "The door won't open."

I sighed, "Paul, you're turning the lock right, right?" There was a pause, then the click as the lock turned and the door swung open. I chuckled and put the dishes away.

I heard a deep and calm voice come from the doorway, "Hello Paul. If you don't mind I need to talk to Percy."

"You know, I'm on expert on travel, and I know for a fact that sitting around won't get you anywhere." I looked up to see Hermes grinning at me. I sighed and stood up, facing Hermes.

"Do you find this funny, Hermes? Living as a mortal," I said, wrinkling up my nose.

Hermes stopped smiling, "Oh come on Poseidon. It won't be that bad. You'll be duty free for a few days… Getting to know Percy better. Spend time with your son. " He said quietly. I looked at Hermes, seeing his sad expression. I knew what he was thinking about. His son Luke. What would Hermes wouldn't have given to spend a little time with Luke.

My face softened, "You're right Hermes." I patted him on the back and walked from the throne room.

"A little R and R could do you some good anyway," he told me with a small smile, "And I'm sure Percy won't mind you staying for a bit."

I stopped dead, causing Hermes to bump into me. I hadn't thought about that before. How would Percy feel? I suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. How _would _he feel? Didn't he have a step dad now? Hermes's voice snapped me out of my musings, "Poseidon, do you ever plan on making to Percy's by nightfall?" He chuckled. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. He gave me a sympathetic smile that made me scowl. "It'll be alright ol' chap." He told me, vanishing in a rush of air. I sighed and pictured Percy's apartment in my mind.

I appeared outside his apartment door a moment later. That was the last of my powers, I thought bitterly, I was not allowed to use them from now on. Curse Zeus. Suddenly I felt awkward, what was I suppose to tell Percy? How this would sound to him, I thought disgusted. I reluctantly raised my hand and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and then someone fumbling with the lock. "J-just a second," a voice stammered. A voice I recognized as Percy's stepfather's voice. Blowfish wasn't it? Yes, this was going to be interesting.

"Percy!" He called out sounding flustered. "The door won't open." I bit back a chuckle.

I swore I could hear Percy sigh before he called out, "Paul, you're turning the lock right, right?" Paul, so that was his first name. There was a pause and then the lock clicked. And the door opened. I kept my face clear of emotions as I look inside. Paul stood before me, looking shocked.

I nodded at him, "Hello Paul. If you don't mind I need to talk to Percy." I was going to ask if Percy was home, but since I heard him I saw no need.

Paul stared at me in shock and started to stammer when Percy came into sight. I was sure he heard and recognized my voice. "Hi, Dad." He said, looking surprised but not in a bad way.

I nodded at him, "Percy."

Percy drew level with us, and looked at Paul, who was blocking the doorway. Paul's face turned a bit red and he stepped back, allowing me to step in. I cleared my throat, looking from Percy to Paul. Paul got the message, although he didn't look to happy about it. "I'll be in my room Percy." He said, turning and walking away. I waiting until I heard a door shut to turn to Percy.

He was looking up at me, waiting for me to talk. I wondered how to explain this. "I need a favor Percy," I began slowly, holding a hand up to stop him from replying right away. "Remember Oceanus?" I asked, and then felt a bit stupid. Of course he would. "Of course you do," I said as he nodded. He grinned a little. "Well, he's not gone," I frowned, "and Zeus felt the need to butt into my business. He thought it best," I was aware of the bitterness in my voice, "that I lay low for a while. Triton and Amphitrite as well. He wanted me here in New York. Undercover and unnoticeable, to act mortal." I could see Percy starting to put two and two together, but he said nothing. So I continued, "He thought it best if I stay with you, for a little while." I concluded. He looked shocked, "Oh." I waited for him to say more. But I suppose I hadn't really asked, rather told him. So what was he to say?

I smiled wryly down at him, "You won't mind having an old sea dog around for a few days would you?"

His face broke into a grin, "Not at all."

"You better tell Paul," I advised, trying not to chuckle.

"Right," Percy said, glancing at his step father's door, not looking too enthused anymore. I withheld a chuckle again. I shut the door behind me as Percy walked to Paul's door.

Percy walked into Paul's room. I wondered how Paul would take it. I looked around the small apartment. A small kitchen, even smaller living room, and three doors. Probably a bath room, Percy's room, and of course Paul's.

I pulled out of my musings to see Paul looking at me. He looked back at Percy, looking slightly disgruntled, "Okay. But ah…" he looked at me again, "Does he eat or sleep?"

"Both actually," I said, turning to face Paul.

"Oh." He said shortly. At the mention of sleep I yawned, suddenly realizing how tired I was. I hadn't slept since Oceanuc attacked, and I was drained.

Percy noticed, "First door on the left is where you can sleep." I nodded at him.

"We won't be home most of the day," Paul informed me. "Percy has school and I have work."

"I can entertain myself." I replied shortly. Percy was looking extremely awkward. I turned from them both and walked to the first door on the left. "Good night." I walked into the room and closed the door. I looked around the room. It was slightly cluttered, not horribly so but enough to notice. Looking around I knew it was Percy's room. I sighed and laid down on his bed. Ugh, a spring bed. Joyous. This would be a long night. I could hear Paul talking to Percy through the door. "Where are you going to sleep? He's in _your_ room." I heard him mutter. "On the couch," Percy replied, sounding a bit distant. Paul grunted, "Why is he here anyway?" I heard a bit of resentment in his voice. Percy must have to. He replied with a short, "Because he is."

I closed my eyes. This was going to be a long week.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sun shining brightly on my face. I groaned and turned over, stiff and uncomfortable. Stupid spring bed. The loud noise of cars and voices filtered up to me and I groaned. It was clear I wasn't going to get any more sleep. I turned back over and looked at Percy's clock. It was an old battered up clock and looked liked it didn't work. It read 8:30. I wondered if that was right. I listened closely to signs of Percy or Paul. Nothing. Maybe it was after eight.

As I got out of bed I realized that there were two pictures sitting on the stand next to Percy's clock. Curious, I leaned closer. The first one was of Sally. And she was stunning. She was in a wedding gown, looking perfectly elegant and much like a queen. There was a faint blush on her cheek and she was smiling gently. I felt a smile touch my lips to. I turned to the other. It was of that daughter of Athena, Annabeth. She was standing in front of a monument to Athena, her arms crossed and beaming like crazy. I straightened up and looked away from the photos.

I walked to the door and opened it. I was met with silence. Paul's door was open and I saw no one inside. As I walked to the kitchen I saw blankets folded no so neatly on the couch. Yes, they were both gone. So why then wasn't I satisfied? I shook off the odd feeling and walked to the kitchen.

I looked around the pitifully small kitchen, frowning. After opening the few cabinets there were, I settled for cereal. Cold and tasteless, I had to wrinkle up my nose as I ate. How could mortals eat this every morning? I started to put the bowl aside, then stopped. I suppose I should wash it and put it back, I thought dully. After all, Percy wasn't my servant. I sighed. I turned the sink on and washed the bowl. Ugh, I was going servants work. And Percy did this every day.

It took me all of ten minutes to realize that I had nothing to do. Or go. I groaned, what did mortals do for excitement around here? I walked into the pathetically small living room and looked at the TV. I picked up the remote and flicked through the few channels that Percy had. Nothing good. I groaned again. The little desk-type-thing (I couldn't decided what it was, a cabinet or a tiny desk?) had drawers. I got on my knees and opened one. There were pencils and paper and other random everyday things. I opened the bottom one. There was an album, a lone album.

I hesitated, then picked it up and opened it. It was a picture album. Little green eyes stared up at me, nestled snuggly in the arms of Sally. I smiled faintly at the baby Percy. I ran my finger over the picture, tracing Percy's small face.

I looked at the one next to it. It must have been taken a few months later. He was on his knees, smiling widely in a toothless adorable grin, his tiny arms reaching out for the person holding the camera, which had to be Sally. I turned the page and looked at the few pictures of two and three year old Percy. As I flipped through I realized that there were only a few pictures for each year of Percy's life. And yet in every picture he was smiling. There were a few pages of pictures from Sally's wedding; I skipped over most of those. I got to the last page. There were two school pictures and then a picture of Percy at Montauk, his arm around Sally and grinning in such a crazy manner that I laughed.

I put the album back in its place and closed the drawer. I stood up and walked over to the apartment door, opened it and walked out, with a sudden and overwhelming urge to escape the apartment. Even though it was (almost) the middle of the day the sidewalks were crowded. Then again this was New York City. I slowly weaved my way through the sea of people, walking just to do something. What did these people do for entertainment about here? I remembered telling Paul I could entertain myself and scowled. It wasn't as easy as I'd thought.

I felt the pull of the ocean inside of me and fought it down. Seeing the ocean would increase my gloom, seeing as I wasn't allowed to use my powers. I wandered around aimlessly for some time. Finally, when my feet started to hurt, I headed back to the apartment.

When I got back I reached out to the door and turned the knob. Locked. I stared blankly at it. I was locked out… I cursed myself for being such an idiot. What to do now, I thought bitterly. For sure I know I would _not_ stand out here and wait for Percy. How humiliating would that be?

"Dad?" I froze. Oh Styx… just my luck. I turned around to see Percy walking towards me, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Ah…Percy." I said, trying not to sound annoyed. Not that I was annoyed to see him, just annoyed he caught me in this position. I saw a key in his hand, dangling loosely.

He looked from me to the door and I groaned inwardly. Great, just great. "Ah, yeah we didn't give you a key did we?" He said, his cheeks coloring a little bit. He found this embarrassing, I thought confused. He wasn't the one locked out. I stepped back to let him unlock the door.

I followed behind him as he entered the apartment, closing the door behind me, feeling more awkward by the second. He set his backpack down on the couch and knelt next to the cabinet the TV was on. He rummaged through the first drawer, as I had done this morning. When he stood up he had a key in his hand.

He walked over to me and held it out, "It's our spare." I took the key from him. "Thanks." He nodded. We stood silently for a few awkward moments.

"Isn't Paul a teacher at your school?" I finally asked.

Percy nodded, "Yeah, but he stays about an hour after school ends."

I nodded, not sure what to say. "Is he your teacher?" I asked.

Percy shook his head, "No, but I had him last year."  
"Is he a good teacher?"

Percy shrugged, "He was okay. But it was really weird."  
I smiled and nodded, imaging Paul teaching Percy. That would be kind of awkward, seeing as Paul had been dating his mom last year.

"Have any homework?" I asked, saying the first thing that popped to my mind.  
"A bit," Percy said, glancing at his backpack.

I nodded absently, not sure what else to say. Percy looked at his watch and headed towards the kitchen, "I'm going to make spaghetti, want some?"

I wrinkled my nose up, spaghetti? Gross. This mortal food was disgusting. But I knew I had to eat and asking Percy to make (or get) something fancy felt wrong. "Sure," I said, striving to sound light.

I watched as Percy filled a pot and put it on the stove. I sat down on the couch and picked up a random book I found on a tiny end table. It was a book on parenting. I raised my eyebrow and glanced up at Percy. I was pretty sure Sally wasn't reading this book. I flicked through the pages, reading little bits here and there. I noticed that there was writing in the margin. Paul wrote down the weirdest things, commenting on the methods in the book. And how he thought Percy would react.

I had to stifle my laugh as I read them, glancing up at Percy ever now and again. He noticed and glanced back, his eyebrow raised in confusion. I wondered if I should tell him… As I thought about it the door opened. "Percy, I'm back." Paul called out.

He stepped into the living room and saw me holding the book, and Percy looking at me. I could see Percy reading the title of the book, his eyebrow still raised. Paul's face turned tomato red and he started stammering.

I put the book down, realizing just how embarrassed Paul was. Even if it would be quite funny to show the book to Percy I decided that it probably wouldn't be best. "Just flipping through," I said, slightly disappointed.

Percy looked from Paul to me, then said, "Spaghetti's done." He walked back into the kitchen, giving us a weird look. Paul glanced once more at me and then followed Percy.

As I walked into the kitchen after them I noticed the tiny table was set. Or at least there were three plates with spaghetti on them accompanied by a glass of water. I sat down next to Percy, with Paul sitting across from me. It was really awkward; no one talked for the longest time.

Finally Paul cleared his throat and spoke, "You are going tomorrow aren't you Percy?" Going where I thought? Percy sighed, "I said I would didn't I?" 

Paul nodded, but he looked uncomfortable. "Thanks for coming Percy…. I know it'll be boring… but it'll be educational. Even if no one you really know is there."  
"I said I'd go don't make me change my mind," Percy said, looking up at Paul with a half smile, but he didn't look thrilled.

Noticing the blank and confused look on my face, Percy cut off Paul as he started to speak again, addressing me, "Paul's helping with a school project."

"What kind of project?" I wondered aloud.  
"A party actually." Paul said Paul glanced once more at me and then followed Percy.

Percy groaned, "It's a one day activity to help prevent drugs. With music and games."

I couldn't help but smile and chuckle. "It's called Hooked on Fishing Not on Drugs." Paul continued, ignoring Percy.

"Fishing?" I repeated and Paul nodded. "We're having someone from the police department come and speak. There'll be fishing, food, and music. The school board thought it was a good way to spread drug awareness."  
"Are you trying to tell me something?" Percy asked lightly and Paul blushed and started to stammer while I laughed.

"No one you really know will be there?" I asked Percy. He shrugged, "Not well."

"Hm." I said, looking down at my plate. Images came to mind. Images of Percy standing alone in the few pictures in the lone album. "I'll go."

Both Percy and Paul looked up at me in surprise. Percy's face broke into a grin and I couldn't help but smile back at the enthusiasm in his grin. "Really?!"  
I chuckled. "Sure, if you don't mind this old sea dog tagging along," I teased, a bit surprised it came so easily. Percy shook his head, still grinning.

Paul cleared his throat and looked at me, not looking thrilled but happy someone was going to be with Percy. "Percy's going to help me set up so you'll have to walk there…"  
"Walk I shall," I said lightly. Percy, who's smile had faltered a bit as Paul spoke, all but beamed at me.

Paul nodded and stood up, "I'll write down directions to it before we leave tomorrow morning. Excuse me, I'll be correcting papers." With that he stood up and walked towards his room, picking up his parenting book along the way, trying to be nonchalant about it.

I chuckled softly to myself. I felt Percy's eyes on me and I met them, waiting for him to ask about it. But he didn't. Instead he stood up with his plate, walked to the sink, calling out to his step-father over his should, "Paul, I'm not cleaning your dishes."

**A/N This a bit of a boring chapter I know, I'm sorry. But I thought it was important to see Poseidon adapt to human ways and see him get more comfortable around Percy before Paul's 'party'. I hoped you enjoyed it anyway, I'll try and update soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I loved hearing from you. I hope some of your questions are answered!**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

I didn't have any trouble finding the place Goode High School as hosting their little 'party'. It was at a little – or at least little to me maybe not to Goode – place just a few miles out of the cites. I scanned the crowd. I showed up a bit earlier then the time Paul had written down but even so I thought there would be more people. Perhaps Goode wasn't that big of a school, I never really stopped to check. I looked for Percy among the faces I saw. 

I found him standing on a ladder helping to hang up a banner. It wasn't one of those smaller ladders, but a rather tall one. With big green letters on a blue background the words 'Hooked On Fishing Not On Drugs!' was written in bold letters on the banner. A fishing line was handing after the word Drugs, with a fish heading towards it. Paul was holding onto the bottom of the ladder, watching Percy hang it.

"There, happy?" Percy asked.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say I'm happy, but I'm fine thank you." I said lightly and both Paul and Percy spun around.

"Careful," I said, frowning as the ladder swayed from both of their swift movements. I reached out and steadied the ladder. Percy was eyeing the ground warily, and I knew even being this short distance from the ground bothered him.

Paul looked offended, "I wouldn't let him fall!"  
"Please hold onto it with both hands," I said frowning.

Paul blinked, and grabbed onto the ladder with his other hand. Percy called down, "I'm getting down."

Percy climbed down the ladder and jumped down when he was a few steps above the ground. Someone called Paul's name and Paul turned. He held up a hand to someone and turned to Percy, "I'm going to go help Greg, have fun will you?" He smiled once at Percy, nodded at me, and walked away.

"Who's Greg?" I asked Percy. Percy shrugged, "I think he's an officer but I'm not sure."  
Percy's eyes followed Paul to the guy he was talking to, and sure enough he was in a police uniform, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he is." Percy added as I chuckled a bit.

"We're suppose to check out fishing poles," Percy said casually, motioning towards a little stand. I noticed his face was a bit red when he said that, and I wondered why. Before I could ask Paul called out to Percy. Percy turned to see his step-father beckoning to him.

Seeing Percy frown I said, "I'll go get the poles, go see what he wants." Percy nodded before turning and walking over to Paul and the officer. I walked over the pithy looking stand. The lady working it, a middle aged woman in too much pink, beamed at me, "Two poles then?" She asked before I opened my mouth. I saw her eyes wander over to Percy's retreating figure. I glanced back at him too, seeing Paul throw his arm around Percy's shoulder and introduce him to the officer.

The lady saw it too and smiled kindly at me. "Is that your brother? The man I mean, not the boy." She added as I raised my eyebrow. I shook my head. She hesitated getting the two poles for me. "His step-father?" I nodded. The lady gave me a sympathetic look that set my teeth on edge. Stupid mortals.

She handed me the poles and I turned around headed back towards Percy. But Paul still had Percy by his side. I groaned and stood there, waiting.  
"Waiting for someone?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around to see a man, in his mid-forties, smiled up at me. He wasn't short, but he wasn't as tall as me. I nodded warily, "My son." He smiled up at me, "Same here."  
He paused, "I'm Josh by the way, Josh Brown." Percy was walking towards us, glancing curiously at Josh Brown.

Brown noticed, "Is that your son? He looks just like you." He said as I nodded, looking over at Percy.

"Yes," I replied, then wondered if Percy would mind. I shrugged it off as Brown started talking again, "How old?" Feeling a bit on edge with the random question I said shortly, "16."  
Brown nodded, looking at me curiously. "I help out the school a lot and I can't remember ever seeing you around before. Your son _does_ go to Goode right?" He asked, frowning.

Percy was getting closer and Brown seemed to get a good look at him. "Oh yeah, I've seen him around." He said nodding to himself before I could answer. Percy gave Brown a curious look as he reached us. Brown looked down at his watch; in such a casual manner I knew it was a habit.

"Oh I better get going, my son must be wondering where I am." He said. Brown started to turn away but stopped and turned half-way around, smiling at me in an amused sort of way, "You never told me your name?"

I paused, then decided to go with the truth. "Poseidon." He waited, and I realized he wanted a last name. I saw Paul talking to the police officer out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help grinning as I said, "Poseidon Blowfish." I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, Percy's grin as he tried not to laugh.

Brown looked confused at the amusement and nodded. "Um…nice to meet you," He said uncertainly as he walked away.

"I told him I really was your dad," I informed Percy, as soon as Brown was out of ear shot, handing his a pole at the same time.

"Okay," Percy said, taking the pole. I was pleased to see it didn't bother him.

"Where now?" I asked, looking around the small little dock near the ocean.

Percy shrugged, "Any place by the water I guess."

I waited for him to move, and after a moment I realized he was waiting for me.

"You lead the way," I told him, grinning slightly. He smiled a bit back and walked over to a random spot on the dock. We were casting out when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brown again. He had a frowning, negative looking boy at his side. Brown waved to me and I inclined my head at him. He started to steer his son towards us. Looking to see where his father was taking him, the boy turned to look at Percy and I. The boy dug his feet into the ground, halting both himself and his father in their tracks.

I could see disgust on his face, his eyes on Percy. "Dad, I can be seen near _him!" _The boys sneering, shooting Percy another disgusted look. Brown frowned at his son's rudeness as Percy looked up. The boy pulled a still frowning Brown away from us.

"Know the boy?" I asked Percy, frowning after him, feeling anger boil up inside of me. Stupid mortals. "Unfortunately. I didn't know you friend was his dad," Percy replied shortly, looking away from them ad back out at the water. To my surprised he didn't look all that bothered.

Brown and his son set up their poles not too far away from us. I could hear Brown scolding his son. I looked at my own son, confused at his lack of reaction. Or lack of angry reaction.

He noticed my questioning gaze and shrugged. "I get that a lot," he replied simply and nonchalantly. Or he tried to be nonchalant.

I frowned slightly. I knew demigods didn't have an easy life and that mortals could tell there was something special about them. But I always thought mortals just avoid demigods. Not bullied them. That was something new. "Why?"  
The question seemed the surprise Percy. He shrugged again, "I don't know. They need someone to pick on. I'm ADHD and dyslexia. So they just…pick on me."

He looked uncomfortable, so I changed the subject, filing away what he said to think about later, "This is a bad spot for fishing." And it was, fish rarely came here and I couldn't see any now. Although it was nice to be by the water again, I thought, the breeze in my face and what not. Percy looked out at the water as well. "The sound probably just picked a spot that was close by and big enough," he said.

I heard someone turn on a radio and loud screaming music blared. More people had arrived now, lots more actually. Voices and laughter was a buzzing murmur behind the blaring music.

"More people than I would have thought," I comment to Percy, turning back to him. He nodded, but he was looking at the water with an odd expression. I turned to the water as well, wondering what he was looking at. I saw several fish circling our poles; avoid the hooks, trying to catch a glimpse of Percy. I could hear their little simple minds whispering: _son of the sea god_, _son of the sea god, son of the sea god_.

One caught sight of me and they all started to freak out even more, their tiny mind on overdrive. They tried to get good looks at us, dumbstruck. IT was quiet funny actually. I chuckled and at the same time Percy laughed.

Percy looked out into the water, beyond the overwhelmed fish, and his mouth fell open a bit. The bay, which a few moments ago was bare, was now teeming with fish, both big and small. No doubt lured by my aura, I thought amused. Our aura, I corrected myself, looking at my opened mouth son.

Brown was gaping at the water, the expression on his face similar to the one on Percy's. His son however, was looking at Percy with a sneer. "They're called fish Jackson!" He shouted. Percy's head snapped up angrily.

Before Percy could snap back however, there was a great tug on the other boy's line. The younger Brown, grasping his pole tightly with both hands, was yanked over the railing and into the water, with a loud splash.

I stared at the terrified soaked boy for a moment, confused, trying to figure out why he fell in. Then I saw the fish at the end of his line. It was huge and, by the look of it, strong. The boy wisely let go of his pole before letting out a choked scream. Percy, recovering from his surprise, bit back a grin, "It's called a fish Brown."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. At the irony and Percy's sense of humor. A moment later Percy was laughing with me. The older Brown pulled his son out of the water and the two walked away, the younger throwing Percy a menacing glare over his shoulder. But Percy didn't noticed, we were both still laughing.

As the event came to a close Percy stayed behind to help Paul clean up and I pitched in. Paul smiled at his step-son and asked, "Did you have fun?"

"Yep," Percy replied with a smile, without even hesitating. I felt myself smiling as well.  
"I heard someone fell in," Paul remarked, glancing curiously at Percy.

"Yep," Percy replied shortly again, still grinning. He caught my eye, and we both started laughing again.

**A/N Sorry it took me longer to post. I'm not sure if there is bay a few miles out of New York, just so you know. Someone corrected me and I thought I should let you know. Oceanus is spelled with a u, not an i as I spelled it in the first chapter. I'll fix it sometime, but I haven't yet. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it ^^. Please review!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

Chapter Four

Almost against my will, my eyes flickered to the clock…again…. Only three minutes had passed since the last time I checked. And only five minutes since the time before that. I scowled to myself. I didn't know what time Percy got home. But he always seemed to be coming, or already here by time I got back. Then again, I never did check the clock. He could still be in school for all I knew.

Worry had started to nag at me, and I tried to shrug it off. Percy could take care of himself. He'd proven so more times than I could count…. My eyes drifted to the clock again. Another minute. Maybe I could go for a walk by Goode, I found myself thinking. See if school is still in session. Just so I know, I told myself, as I walked towards the front door. Then I heard voices from outside the door.

"And how did I do anything wrong?" I heard Percy ask, sounding annoying and aggravated.

Someone sighed heavily, "Wrong? Percy it wasn't _wrong _but –"

"But what!" Percy said angrily as the front door opened. Percy stormed in, looking agitated, and Paul followed, looking pained.

I raised my eyebrow as Paul continued their conversation. He sighed and shook his head, dropping the subject, "I'm going back up to the school to help Mr. Dean, I should be back around eightish."

Percy nodded, but said nothing still looking angry. Paul hesitated looking like he wanted to say something, but then turned and left.

I glanced curiously at the still fuming Percy. "What was that about?" I asked calmly. Percy shrugged and replied simply, "Brown."

"Get into a fight?" I asked him, interested. He half-smiled, "Not really. Brown tried to punch me, I moved, he hit the wall and broke his hand." I could picture the rude kid from last night doing that and chuckled to myself.

Percy put his bag down on the couch, looking slightly awkward. I thought he'd moved past that. But then again, having a god in his house for a few days probably didn't make it any less awkward. He murmured something about take a shower and disappeared into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and sighed. This was boring I couldn't find words for it. After while my stomach growled.

I remembered the first night I was here; when Percy got hungry he made spaghetti. I thought about that. It couldn't be that hard… I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I searched through the few drawers and found a pot. I filled it with water and set it on the stove. How high to turn it up…. I shrugged and turned it almost all the way on high. I stood there, impatiently, while it boiled. Then I put the spaghetti in.

After a minute or so I got sick of just standing around and waiting. So I rummaged back through the drawer I found the pot in and pulled out a lid. Satisfied I walked out into the living room. I remember the first day I rummaged around and didn't find any movies, but I didn't look very far. I checked around the TV and the small little counter-like-thing in the middle of the tiny room. As I was checking behind the couch (and catching sight of a promising looking basket with something sticking out of it) I heard a faint hissing noise. I looked up and around, frowning. I saw smoke, no steam, coming from the kitchen.

I jumped to my feet and ran to the kitchen to see what was wrong. Steam was leaking out of the corner of the lid and I saw the problem. Pressure. I reached forward to take the lid off when it when _pop. _The lid went flying off, water and noodles coming up with it.

"Dad?" I heard Percy's voice call out. He found me in the kitchen, frozen with my arm still stretched out as if to take off the lid that was no long there.

Surprised flickered up his face, "You were cooking?" All I could do was stare sourly at him, humiliated like I'd never been before. That's when he got a good look at me, frozen and covered in noodles. His lip trembled and then, realizing what was coming I almost groaned, he was laughing, leaning against the wall behind him.

I looked at my reflection in the refrigerator. I _did _look pretty funny, or ridiculous was better word. Me, the great Poseidon, covering in noodles with a blank expression. I pulled noodles for my hair and tossed them in the trash in front of me, smiling now and chuckling.

Percy had swallowed his laughter and bent down to pick up the lid. "I'm guessing this is why the kitchen's covered in noodles?" He said, or asked I couldn't tell.

"Yes," I said, feeling quite stupid. How could I have been so stupid? If I'd only stopped and thought about it… Percy placed the lid in the sink and looked around at the kitchen, "This isn't going to be fun to clean."

I just nodded, preferring not to think about it. I couldn't remember the last time I actually cleaned up a mess of mine. Normally I just waved my hand and it was clean.

Percy was already on his knees, picking up noodles and throwing them out. I wrinkled up my nose and slowly got to my knees. I helped him pick up the gross slimy noodles, throwing them away as quickly as possible so I wouldn't be touching them anymore. I could tell Percy was trying not to laugh as we did. And if my face showed half of what I was feeling, I couldn't blame him.

I asked Percy about movies when finally we were done. He showed me a little basket behind the couch, the object I just barely saw earlier.

"There aren't many," Percy said, handing it to me. I riffled through the little basket, looking for an interesting movie. The Little Mermaid? I look up at Percy, but he was scowling murderously down at a large school book. I kept looking. I came across a title that caught my eye: Clash of the Titans*.

I inspected the back. A movie about Perseus, Zeus's son? After looking through the other few movies, I decided to watch Clash of the Titans. I had trouble figuring out how to put the movie in, but from a little help from Percy (who was all too happy to stop doing his homework to help) I got it going.

I sat down next to Percy and peek at his school book while the previews ran. Geometry. I looked away just as Percy looked up.

I sat through the beginning of the movie, not having much (note: much) of a problem with it. At first every time someone would say Perseus, Percy head would snap up, looking dazed and unfocused. I laughed every time. He got better as the movie went on, twitches sometimes but not looking up at his name.  
"You know I didn't really like the name Perseus at first," I told him idly, watching the statue of Zeus fall and picturing Zeus's rage.

Percy looked up from his homework, "Hm? Oh – my name."

I chuckled, "Yes you're name. It reminded me a lot of the other Perseus… I like Percy though. Maybe it's just grown on me…" I added thoughtfully and I saw Percy's smile out of the corner of my eye.

It was around then the part showing Olympus came up. Curious, I paid more attention to see who played who. I make a choking sound when I saw the movie me. Percy looked up, looked at the movie, and choked back a laugh.

"I don't have that much hair!" Was all I could say, stunned and horrified at the portrait of me. Movie Poseidon had so much black hair and such a bushy beard his face was barely visible. Percy just laughed.

As the movie went on I would groan and angrily point things out to Percy, telling him how it really happened. When it got to the part about Medusa I angrily shouted, "That's not what happened!!"

"Dad," Percy said, not looking up from his homework so the first time, "I really don't want to know how it happened." I glanced at him, "Right…"

As I complained some more Percy, while yawning, said, "Dad it's just a movie." I huffed but didn't comment.

When there was only a minutes left of the movie, I was pulled out of angry musings when I felt something on my shoulder. Turning my head I saw it was Percy. He had fallen asleep and was leaning against me. I stayed frozen and staring at him until the movie ended. He was breathing slowly and peacefully, completely unaware of me or my awkward position.

Finally I slowly shifted sideways, gently laying him down on the couch. I stood up and looked wryly at my still sleeping son. I saw, not-so-neatly stacked next to the bed, was a pillow and blanket. I looked back at Percy before picking the blanket up and gently laying it on top of him, half expecting him to wake up. He didn't.

I looked at the clock. It was only nine thirty, he must've been tired. Or bored, I thought chuckling to myself. I heard the door open and Paul start to call out, "Percy, I'm back, sorry I took so –"

Paul cut off when I turned on him sharply. He saw Percy's sleeping figure and shut up. I walked past him to Percy's room. I put my hand on the doorknob, but looked back over my shoulder.

Paul was tucking the blanket more snuggly around Percy, slowly and gently. He picked up the pillow and tenderly lifted Percy's head ever so slightly to slide the pillow underneath him. Paul smiled at the sleeping boy and I heard him whisper goodnight before he vanished into his room.

I walked into Percy's room and stood there, looking down at the bed. My stomach growled. I chuckled darkly, I never did eat.

**A/N I apologize it took me so long to update. I had a bit of writers block. * My friend suggested they watch Clash of the Titans, the one that came out this year. I thought it was a good idea but it took a while to write it, since it was not my own. I hope you liked this chapter anyway.**

**I thought I'd clear this up from the last chapter too: Poseidon didn't use Paul's name. Paul's last name is ****Blofis, but Percy and Poseidon both thought it was Blowfish. That's why I used it.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Five

"I feel bad making you cook every night." These were the first words out of Paul's mouth when he and Percy returned from school the next day. I was slightly surprised, and slightly disappointed, that he was back so early.

Percy shrugged, "It's no big deal." Paul frowned and opened his mouth to say something more but Percy, who had turned away from his step-father to put his bag on the couch, spoke before Paul could, "Hey Dad."

I smiled at Percy, "Hello, got much homework?" I hoped he didn't. I was aching to get out and do something, and it was a bit boring by myself.

He shrugged setting his backpack down, "Not really."

I grinned, "Grea –"

"I got it!" Paul said turning to Percy and I, grinning, at the same time I started to speak. I looked at Paul, mildly annoyed. Percy turned to Paul, surprised. "What did you get?" He asked confused.

"Dinner," Paul said, waving his hand impatiently. "We can go out to eat!"

I thought about that while Percy raised his eyebrow at his stepfather. Out to eat? Where does he have in mind? I wondered, surveying Paul.

He was still grinning at Percy, "Rematch?"

Percy laughed and rolled his eyes, "Really Paul?"

Paul just kept smiled and he said, in a light and teasing manner, "Unless of course you think I'll kick your butt again." What? I thought confused as Percy grinned wickedly at his stepfather.

"You're on."

"What…?" I asked confused.

Paul turned to me, smiling in a friendly sort of way, "Bowling."

I gaped up at the neon sign that spelled out the name _Lightning Lanes_. What a horrible name. Paul walked right on up the front doors and opened them, calling back, "I'll get a lane."

"Okay," Percy said, starting to follow him. He glanced back at me, standing in the same spot I'd been for the last few moments looking up at the sign. I wondered, not for the first time, if this really was a good idea. Bowling? Not my idea of fun. More like domestic and boring. I wasn't really _that _desperate for food, I could make a sandwich or something…

"Coming Dad?" Percy asked me hesitatingly. I glanced at him, his eyes were slightly hopeful. I thought of being at the apartment, or wandering trying to find something to do, and compared it to bowling with him.

"Yeah…" I said slowly, knowing I was going to regret this. But I couldn't help but chuckle at the wide grin that split his face.

I followed him into the bowling alley and looked around for Paul. It was much louder then I had expected, and much brighter too: music blaring, people laughing, neon signs and lights everywhere. I blinked to orientate myself, before following Percy, who had found Paul.

Paul handed me and Percy those weird bowling shoes. "I didn't know your size, I kind of guessed." He muttered as he handed me my pair. They fit almost perfectly, but it was really disgusting. I saw, typed into the TV screen above our heads, was Paul's name, then Percy's, then Dad. I raised my eyebrow, Percy hadn't typed in the names had he?

I watched Paul look up at the score board thing, then turned away. Maybe Percy had typed it in. I assumed, seeing as Paul mentioned eating out, there would be food. I wondered _when_, this bowling thing didn't appeal to me.

After picking out bowling balls (they were all so light!) we were all set to go. Paul went first. I watched him as he picked up his ball, calling over his shoulder to Percy, "I'm not professional so don't laugh!" Percy laughed at that as Paul walked up to the lane. I watched as he pulled his arm back and then snapped it forward, letting go of the ball as he did so.

Ever pin fell. Paul walked back towards us and grinned at Percy, who was suppressing a grin. "Luck," Percy said standing up. I watched as Percy too bowled, feeling a bit off set. I'd never bowled before (why would I have?) and I really didn't know how. But it didn't look that hard. Percy knocked down four pins the first time and three after that. He huffed at his grinning step-father when he sat back down.

I stared at the bowling ball I'd picked out. It was my turn now. Feeling quite confident I could mimic Paul and Percy. I picked up the ball (wrinkling my nose up at the thought of how mundane the whole thing was). How hard could it be to knock down a few pins? I mimicked Paul…and winced as the ball shot straight for the gutter. But it didn't stop there; it rolled right over the gutter from the force I threw it. I grimaced as it kept bowling along on the lane next to ours and, to my disbelief, towards the pines in _that _lane. I groaned and flinched as it crashed into the pines, knocking each one down. I stood there, just staring, fuming at myself and humiliated.

I slowly turned around to look at Paul and Percy. To my shock, Percy looked impressed and amused. With a nod of his head at the people next to us he asked in a light tone, "Think they'll notice they got a strike?"

I couldn't help but laugh and Percy, after a moment, laughed with me.

I was starting to get the hang of the whole bowling thing. A mini lesson from Paul (it took all my self-control not to strangle him, and it didn't help that Percy was trying not to laugh) and a few tries later, I wasn't that bad. At least the ball stayed in our lane and I managed to knock down some pins. After one humiliating game I was in a black mood ready to leave.

But Paul paid for three games. I would've left, but my stupid pride wouldn't let me leave until I got a decent score. I may never have bowled before, but I knew a 57 couldn't be good.

As Paul was about to step up to start the next game Percy spoke up. "Hey Paul, how about some food? That's why we came in the first place isn't it?" He asked before Paul had picked up his bowling ball.

"Oh, right sure." Paul said, "Pizza okay?" Percy nodded and looked at me. I shrugged, in too much of a foul mood to care.

"They only sell those little slices," Paul continued, talking more to Percy then me.

"Two please then," Percy said with a smile.

Paul looked at me, hesitantly, and for a brief moment I enjoyed his discomfort. Until I felt Percy's eyes on me. Sighing inwardly I mutter, "Two."

The pizza was disgusting. I'll never get use to mortal food, I thought wrinkling my nose up. Percy seemed to clue in on my bad mood. He kept quickly glancing at me, and then looking away, like he wanted to say something but didn't know what.

As I walked up to bowl again I heard Percy blurt out, "You bowl a little to the left."

I frowned and looked down at the ball in my hand and experimentally swung my arm back. I glanced back, eyebrow half raised at Percy.

He blushed slightly, "I think. You should probably ignore me, I suck at bowling."

I stared at him for moment before laughing, loudly. "No I do bowl a little to the left. And if you think you suck, then where does that put me?" I asked, still laughing.

Percy looked up at the scores, "Um….learning?" I laughed again.

By the time the last bowling ball was thrown I had managed two spares and a strike – although I hadn't known what they were called at the time not until Paul explained it.

I welcomed the cool air as we finally left the bowling alley. Paul was talking about something-or-another and Percy nodded occasionally. He glanced over at me, probably feeling my gaze, and smiled slightly. I found myself smiling faintly back and I put an arm around his shoulder as we walked away. It wasn't half bad this bowling stuff. I glanced back at the bowling alley. But it still had an awful name.

**A/N I apologize for the long wait. So not to bore you with a long sob story so I'll just say this: Life happens. I also apologize for this chapter. I loved the idea of Poseidon bowling, but this turned out nothing how I imaged it. So sorry if it's a bit cruddy. I hope you enjoyed it regardless. I can't say when I'll update next, but I'll try my best to make it soon.**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/n I know it's been a while and I apologize – I don't really have a good excuse except life, and writers block. And now, looking back at this story, I cringe a little. Re-reading it I can't believe I wrote some of it. But, I hate leaving things unfinished and positive reviews have encouraged me to at least finish it. So here you go.**

Chapter Six

It was Friday afternoon and Apollo had blessed them with a warm and bright sun after Percy's school had let out. I had promptly kidnapped Percy after school and took him out to Montauk. I longed for the sea, and desired even more to be rid of Blowfish's presence. My fun was spoiled only slightly when Percy borrowed a friend's phone at school to call Blowfish and tell him that we would not be coming back right away.

I stared wistfully out at the sea, wanting nothing more then to run to it. But I figured Zeus would not be happy with me if I did. I grinned at the thought.

Percy said nothing of my longing glances, nor did he go near the water. I smiled down at him, touched. We stood awkwardly by the surf, and I realized that now that we were here I did not know what to do. I had not thought this far ahead – I only wanted to see my ocean. What did mortals do when they could not swim?

"Lets build a sandcastle," I decided, nodding to myself. Yes, that seemed to be popular.

"What?" Percy asked, turning to me with a frown.

"Sandcastle," I repeated, taking a few steps back from our spot near the surf and sitting down. "I see mort– people building them all the time." I pulled sand towards me and started to mold it.

"Yeah, little kids and their parents," Percy said, but he sat down across from me.

I built up a tower half way and it crumbled under my fingers. Frowning, I pulled it back toward me and built it up again – only to have it crumbled once more. I growled a little, trying again, with the same results. I heard what sounded suspiciously like a snicker and I looked sharply up at Percy. He looked innocently at me, but the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"You have to use wet sand or it wont stick," Percy quickly put in, digging deeper into the sand and shoveling dark, wet sand onto my fallen tower.

"Right," I said, pulling the wet sand towards me. I slowly rebuilt the tower and waited…it stayed up. I grinned to myself – easy.

"We'll build my castle – or what use to be my castle," I amended.

I could feel Percy's incredulous eyes on me. "The whole thing?"

"Yes."

"Out of sand?"  
"Isn't that what a sandcastle is?"

"You're crazy," Percy informed me, but he started to build up a tower as well. I grinned over at him and he shook his head, laughing.

"There's a tower right here," I pointed out to him, "start on that."

He shot me an exasperate look. "It's not going to look like your castle, I doubt it'll even look like _a_ castle." But he humored me anyway, starting on a tower in that spot.

After a good half-hour of chatting and building, I began to notice the stares we were getting from passersby. After a particular odd glance from a teenage couple, I turned to Percy.

"Is building sandcastles really that odd? I thought I usually saw plenty of beach-goers building them." I asked.

"Little kids," Percy reiterated, looking up at me with a small grin. "Not usually a sixteen-year-old boy and his dad." He laughed slightly, "If only they knew I was building a sandcastle with the god of the sea!" He laughed harder, almost doubling over in laughter.

"Hm," I said, grinning wryly at his point, picturing the look on my family's face if they could see me now. I laughed with him, and it felt good – just being there with him doing something so mundane.

The sun had started to sink in the sky and sprayed orange rays along the sand. I sat back and looked at our 'castle'.

"Well?" I asked Percy, turning to him.

He leaned back and squinted at our final product. "If I squint and tilt my head," he did so, "it _almost _looks a castle…"

I huffed, amused but acting out in mock indignity. "_Almost, _do you have any idea how hard I worked on that!"

"Oh yes, because building a sandcastle is so taxing," Percy snickered.

"Hmph," I said, flicking the sand that had caked on my fingers at him.

He retaliated immediately, throwing a fistful of sand at me. We both stared at each other in surprise, and then I grinned. Game on.

Within seconds the air was thick with sand as we broke out in a full-on war. Dry sand stuck to dark sand and I quickly found out it was more effective to throw them together. Unfortunately, Percy had figured that out before I had, so I was covered from head to toe in sand. Just as I started to get the upper hand, I heard someone call out my name.

"Poseidon!"

Percy and I both froze and whipped around. Athena stood at the edge of our battlefield; her nose upturned but her face otherwise was expressionless. I cleared my throat.

"Good evening, Athena," I said pleasantly, flasher her a probably very sandy smile.

"Poseidon, Perseus," She greeted tersely. She turned to me, "The objective is complete, Amphitrite and Triton are back. I was sent to retrieve you." Her eyes, quicker then Percy would be able to follow, flickered over my sandy form.

"Ah," I said. She continued to stand there so I add, "Give me a moment and I'll be with you."

She reluctantly nodded and walked slightly off.

I turned awkwardly to Percy, who looked even more awkward shifting from foot to foot. I smiled at him, stepping forward and putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you, for putting up with me for a whole week," I began and he smiled faintly, "It was surely interesting." I paused, "I had fun." We both grinned.

"I'm going to add in a room for you," I decided right there, "in the plan for my new castle. I'll pull some strings, you'll be able to come down some times." I told him, even though I did not know if that was entirely possible.

I knew he had his doubts, but he simply nodded and I was grateful for it. I hesitated, reluctant to leave. On an impulse, I pulled him close and hugged him tightly.

"You will," I stressed.

"Alright," he said. What a good sport, always humoring me.

I heard Athena clear her throat, glaring disapprovingly at him. I reluctantly let Percy go, stepping back and smiling at him.

"You can get home right?" I asked.

"I got some change for a taxi," he assured me.

I nodded. "Alright…good-bye then. See you soon," I added, winking at him as I disappeared.

* * *

Re-adjusting to life as a god was a little harder then I thought. I almost missed hanging around bored in the Jackson apartment. I spread out my castle plans, studying it closely.

I turned around and motioned for one of my architects. "Come here," I called. He swam closer and looked up at him expectedly.

"I want to add in a room," I told him. I let my finger wander around the plan for a while before I found the perfect spot. It would be close to Tyson's room, and could be modified to have a beautiful view of the ocean floor.

"There," I told him. "A bedroom – and a good-sized one. I want it nicely furnished too, with the best you can find. What room are you working on now? Stop now," I said, not letting him answer because I did not really care, "and work on this. I want it done as fast as you can." He nodded, bowed, and then took the plans from me, running off to his companions, who began drawing up a new plan right away.

I nodded, satisfied.

"They wont let him come down," Amphitrite said, shaking her head at me, as she walked up behind me.

"Why – not let the Hero of Olympus, savior of us all, come visit his dad for a few days?" I asked dramatically, "that sounds so _ungrateful _to me!"

She sighed, but she was almost smiling.

"It would be a crime wouldn't it?" She asked. She waving her hand at me, "Go wield your golden tongue then, they will be unable to say no. Who knows, maybe it'll be nice to have a demigod around for a few days."

I smiled, "I know."

* * *

**A/n There you go, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for all of you who followed this story and stayed with it. I hope it was worth it. And for the record, I don't think building a father and son building a sandcastle is weird, but I figured Percy would. If anyone is interested, I be writing another story, but after the trouble I had with writers block with this story, I'm going to try and stock up a few chapters before I post it. So it will be a while. Thank you all again =D**


End file.
